Beyond The Yellow Brick Road
by DekotaSkye1
Summary: The crew of Moya have taken a new path deeper into the Unchartered Territories. These are the adventures...


**Beyond The Yellow Brick Road**

By DekotaSkye

_**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does and whatever. I promise to put everyone back in the toy box when I am through playing with them. _

_**Timeline: **After PK Wars_

_**Rated:** PG_

_**Special thanks: **To my Beta ixchup and co-partner in helping to fill in all the blanks._

**Part One:** **the beginning of a different life**

Even in the throes of fever, John wasn't docile. His whole body was taut, each sinew waiting for the command to spring into action. Jerking suddenly, he reached out his hand as if trying to capture whatever evading phantom invaded in his delusional mind. John moaned and a Sebacean female, Davon Runnld, moved to his side, and pressed his bandage-wrapped hand back against his chest. "Sleep, Crichton, you're safe on Moya," she whispered, "The battle is over."

Her voice echoed in the silence, and watching the injured man's tormented sleep she finally was able to find the strength to do as she promised. For the first time Davon was able to speak without her voice breaking. She wasn't going to let Crichton die. Davon was determined to keep her vow to Aeryn Sun, to protect John Crichton, no matter what it took.

John was going to live, even if she had to lie to him to make it so. Davon let her fingers gently brush against the human's forehead as she took a step away from the bed. Whatever it took she kept repeating to herself.

Through the murky depths of his pain, John heard the words. Over and over the voice told him he was safe on Moya. Davon's voice droned in his ears and he fought for consciousness. He had to ask the ex-Peacekeeper medic. She had to tell him the truth. John could feel a gentle touch as Davon tried to reassure him, and he listened from the threshold of consciousness for the sound of her voice.

John couldn't remember. Everything was a blank. Boiling with rage he fought to come back to the world of the living. A fear gnawed at him. Something happened back on the planet, but he didn't know what it was. He had to know the truth, so he fought to return to the land of the living.

Lifting his heavy lids, John tried to focus his fever-glazed eyes. "Where…" he managed to say.

Davon leaned closer. "Where is what, John?"

"Aeryn…where are Aeryn and D'Argo?" He managed to grasp out.

Unwilling to tell him the truth, Davon dropped her eyes letting the silence draw out. John's eyes closed, shutting out the woman's face and the unanswered fear. He dragged himself up off the pillow and threw off the gold insulating covers as he tried to pull his legs over to the side. He gasped at the intense pain in his middle and cursed in at least three languages. He wrapped his uninjured hand around his ribs and fought Davon's hands as she sought to push him back. He had to get to his feet. He had to make it back to the planet to find his wife and son. He had to.

Davon didn't want to cause more injuries to the stricken man, but there was no way he would be able to stand with the three broken ribs and the pulse blast that burned so deeply into his flesh along his right side. He managed to pull himself up using her arms as leverage and immediately collapsed to his knees. Davon caught him before he fell and manhandled his inert body back on to the bed.

John looked up into Davon's eyes and saw the pity there. "I... I have to go back," he whispered. Her eyes didn't blink but there seemed to be a glimmer of hope. He latched on to like a drowning sailor as he felt himself sinking into the black cocoon of unconsciousness. The awful possibility of their loss rose up seeking to swallow him in its painful reality. "They're not dead. They're not…" his voice dropped away into a painful silence.

**_Kimbenosh – The Observers_**

A tall, rather drably dressed man walked around a blue glowing console that stood in the middle of a brightly lit room. His fingers danced blindly over the multi-colored symbols that covered the device while he never took his eyes from the golden orb hovering just above the center of the console.

"Tell me, Observer Keener, does the fate of the universe still hinge on the actions of that pathetic little organism you called a human?" A baritone voice asked musingly from behind where he worked.

"No, the universe has stabilized again and the danger seems to have passed for now. Equilibrium has been restored due to his wielding of the weapon. He has served his purpose and done what I guessed he would," Keener said while still moving around the console pressing more colored symbols.

"Then why do you continue to so obsessively observe him?"

"Nothing that would interest you, Observer Kalver," Keener responded distractedly.

Observer Kalver, an older even more slender being, moved in closer with a disdainful look on his face. "Why do you waste your time scrutinizing these primitive organisms? On the scale of development it is a wonder that they managed to escape their sludge pit of a planet."

Keener glanced at his counterpart with a blank stare. "That sort of attitude is exactly why you were turned away from this station, Kalver; you lack the understanding of the larger order of things. You simply can't connect the stars in the order that the timeline dictates. Now, if you must observe my work, please do so with some respect."

Kalver back stiffened at the mention of his dismissal to a lesser observation station. Never in all his long eons had he been subjected to such disrespect. Now this upstart of a fool dared tell him to be quiet. It was more then he could tolerate. He said in a tight low voice, "Who do you think you are to address me in such a manner? Just because the Grand Observer admired your predictions of this…this human…it doesn't give you the right…"

Keener gazed at the man once more cutting off his objections.

"I did not predict. My findings were established on basic logical observations. Due to the seriousness of the situation, the Human could only take the recourse that was set before him. I naturally connected the stars in the correct time pattern. You will find that these Humans and Sebeceans are of the same common ancestor. The time had come in the balance in the cosmic continuum for these two species to be reunited. You can not predict such a thing, you can only observe," he said looking back down at his console.

Murmuring under his breath, he raced back round the console pressing more symbols. "Please remain quiet while you are here. You have nearly made me miss an important analytical data point," he continued not noticing Kalver clinching his hands tightly at his sides. "It would appear the Human Crichton has discovered that more humans might exist deeper into the cord systems."

Kalver despite himself found the news amazingly interesting (as was his people's nature). Moving closer in, he asked, "What do you mean there are more organisms like him in the inter-universe cord? Only the older, more mature species exist there."

Keener held out his hand in invitation for Kalver to join him. "Observe yourself."

Kalver forgot has animosity toward his rival, and leaned over the console with its spinning blue orb. He blinked his double eyelids in consternation as he observed the events taking place. Both men grew quiet.

Now on Farscape….


End file.
